


Post Script

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e21 Friendship One, F/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: While going through Joe Carey's belongings, Kathryn finds herself the recipient of some unexpected advice.





	Post Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



> From ariella884’s prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”

“What’s that?”  
  
He speaks quietly, as befitting the occasion; still, it startles me. I shove the padd guiltily into a drawer.  
  
Chakotay’s smile brings warmth to haunted eyes. “Now I’m curious.”  
  
Reluctant, I hand him the padd. “I suppose you should read it, too. It’s addressed to both of us.”  
  
I watch his face change as he scans the words.  
  
_Don’t take what you have for granted._  
  
Joe’s final words.  
  
“Kathryn,” says Chakotay, eyes guarded. “You don’t have to –”  
  
“I want to,” I blurt. “Joe's right. Life’s too short to waste this –”  
  
His kiss is the best kind of interruption.


End file.
